A review article is in preparation for the journal Synthetic Organic Chemistry (Synthesis). This review will present a survey of the new high specific activity tritium labelling reagents and techniques developed at the National Tritium Labelling Facility, and their applications to tritium labelling chemistry. The review will be organized on the basis of the type of reagent, its development and some applications. Emphasis will be placed on the reagents and techniques that have exceptionally high capability for the synthesis of high specific activity tritium labelled compounds. The focus of this review will be on chemical labelling synthesis, and it will not include hydrogen-tritium exchange reactions or biochemical methods. Current planning for this article suggests it will contain six sections as follows: 1. Introduction 2. Synthesis and Applications of Tritiated Tritides 3. Synthesis and Applications of Tritiated Water 4. Heterogeneous Catalytic Tritiation with Tritium Gas 5. Tritium Labelling via Organometallic Compounds 6. Conclusion 7. References It is hoped that this review will be complete by the end of Summer 1999.